


Twofold

by vissy



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Springkink, The Count/Tsuzuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness was born a twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twofold

Another year, another party. The Count wrapped a blindfold over his eyes and coaxed his guests into a game of blind man's bluff, pretending not to notice as they shied from his groping, gloved hands and escaped from the hall, one by one, until only Tsuzuki was left.

The symptoms of belladonna poisoning included blown pupils, rapid heartbeat, dizziness and confusion; it was a lot like falling in love. Long-term use had given the Count invisibility but not immunity; he smiled with unfeigned joy when Tsuzuki tugged his blindfold away, matched his dark, gentian-rimmed gaze and kissed his lonely mouth.


End file.
